powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeiger
Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeiger (惑星戦隊タイヨケイジャー Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeijā) translated as Planet Squadron Solar System Ranger, is a series created by Future Beetle and written by Box of Kratos and is the Sentai Counterpart to Power Rangers Planet Savior. The series follows Eight Descendants of the Solar Planet Guardians, led by Dai Taiyoh (Great Solar King), protecting the Solar System from the fallen Solar Guardian, Heiwa Kishi (Peace Knight) Synopsis 1,000,000 Years Ago, The Colossal Planet Guardians watched over the Solar System as if it was their own child, their own flesh and blood. A Young, but, determined Solar Guardian named Heiwa Kishi was next in line to become the leader of the Solar Guardians, the Solar Emperor, until the Solar Guardians harnessed the power of the sun to create a being of eternal power and a heart as pure as gold. It was then that Dai Taiyoh was born and decreed himself the Solar Emperor. Overtime, Heiwa Kishi became jealous of Taiyoh for taking what was rightfully his and plotted to kill him. When Heiwa attempted to assassinate Taiyoh, The other Solar Guardians battled Heiwa, but, were defeated. Taiyoh stripped Heiwa of his Heavenly Powers and banished him to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. When Taiyoh realized that the powers and souls of his fallen Solar Guardians are nearly gone forever, he separated himself and became the Eight Solar Beast Warriors, these Beast Warriors infused themselves with the power and souls of the their fallen comrades, the Unicorn Beast Warrior gained Heiwa's Suisei Power, and as soon as they completed their task, they hid themselves away because, one day, Heiwa may return. Present Day. Five young residents of Kyoto are attending a Family Gathering when they spot a Meteor crash in the distance, When the five teens finally arrive, the Meteor emits a multi-colored glow, which displays a message from Taiyoh, saying that five of the eight descendants of the Mighty Solar Guardians have finally found this and that they should heed his warning of the return of the Fallen Solar Guardian, Heiwa Kishi, the multi-colored beams of light became their Cosmic Changers. When Heiwa does return, he begins his plans to destroy what his brothers and sister have worked to safeguard and protect, The Five Teenagers are tasked, by Taiyoh, to take their ancestor's places as the Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeiger. Characters Mars Planet Ranger.png|Shigehisa Yamagishi Neptune Planet Ranger.png|Ginga Akita Saturn Planet Ranger.png|Akihiro Kogane Uranus Planet Ranger.png|Matsuo Osawa Venus Planet Ranger.png|Akie Tsutsui Pluto Planet Ranger.png|Hoshiko Jupiter Planet Ranger.png|Tomohisa Hakuta Mercury Planet Ranger.png|Hiroo Nakazawa Gold Sun Planet Ranger.png|Keito Daichi Silver Moon Planet Ranger.png|Kohaku Rangers Allies * Dai Taiyoh * Dai Neko, an anthropomorphic cat who serves as the de-facto mentor of the Taiyokeiger. * Dai Inu, an anthropomorphic dog who serves as the Taiyokeiger's Technical Advisor. Villains * Shi Ginga Teikoku ** Shi Ginga Emperor Heiwa Kishi ** Supreme General Jaakuna *** Shi Ginga Army/Cosmo Senshi - The Footsoldiers of Wakusei Sentai Taiyokeiger. Arsenal *Cosmic Changer ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Sphinx Changer♦ *Steel Changer♦ *Cosmos Sword *Great Solar Banisher◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Cosmic Solar Banisher◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Solar Banisher◆◆◆◆◆ ****Kasei Sword◆ ****Kaiousei Trident◆ ****Dosei Axe◆ ****Tenousei Shot ◆ ****Kinsei Bow◆ **Meiousei Buster◆ **Wakusei Buster◆◆ ***Mokusei Lance◆ ***Suisei Crossbow◆ *Ginga Finish◆◆ **Hi Revolver◆ **Tsuki Rifle◆ Mecha Solar Beast Warrior system Solar Beast Warrior system * Dai TaiyOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ** Astro TaiyOh◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Meteor TaiyOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **** Comet TaiyOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Astroid Senshi ◆◆◆ ***** Space Senshi ◆◆◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Kasei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Kaiousei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Dosei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Tenousei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Kinsei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Meiousei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Mokusei ◆ ****** Solar Beast Warrior - Suisei ◆ **** Solar Beast Warrior - Chikyuu/ Kishi Chikyuu◆ **** Dai Hitsuki Oh ◆◆ ***** Solar Beast Warrior - Dai Hi◆ ***** Solar Beast Warrior - Dai Tsuki◆ ** Alternate Combination - Clash TaiyOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Alternate Combination - Space Suisei TaiyOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Alternate Combination - Astroid Suisei TaiyOh ◆◆◆ ** Alternate Combination - Astoid Blitz TaiyOh ◆◆◆ Roll Call *Shigehisa: “Kasei no Chikara! Taiyō Reddo!” - Power of Mars! Solar Red! *Ginga: “Kaiōsei no Chikara! Taiyō Burū!” ''- Power of Neptune! Solar Blue! *Akihiro: ''“Dosei no Chikara! Taiyō Ierō!!” ''- Power of Saturn! Solar Yellow! *Matsuo: ''“Tenōsei no Chikara! Taiyō Gurīn! ” ''- Power of Uranus! Solar Green! *Akie: ''“Kinsei no Chikara! Taiyō Pinku!” ''- Power of Venus! Solar Pink! *Hoshiko: ''“Meiōsei no Chikara! Taiyō Burakku!” ''- Power of Pluto! Solar Black! *Tomohisa: ''“ Mokusei no Chikara! Taiyō Orenji” ''- Power of Jupiter! Solar Orange! *Hiroo: ''“Suisei no Chikara! Taiyō Baioretto!” ''- Power of Mercury! Solar Violet! *Keito: ''“Hi no Chikara! Taiyō Gōrudo!” ''- Power of the Sun! Solar Gold! *Kohaku: ''“Tsuki no Chikara! Taiyō Shirubā!!” ''- Power of the Moon! Solar Silver! *Shigehisa: ''“Wakusei Sentai!” *All: “Taiyokeiger!” Episodes To be added by Future Beetle or Box of Kratos Cast * Shigehisa Yamagishi (山岸 重久 Yamagishi Shigehisa) : Yutaka Kobayashi (小林 豊 Kobayashi Yutaka) * Ginga Akita (秋田 銀河 Akita Ginga): Gaku Sano (佐野 岳 Sano Gaku) *Akihiro Kogane (黄金 明宏 Kogane Akihiro) : Gaku Matsuda (松田 岳 Matsuda Gaku) *Matsuo Osawa (御沢 松尾 Osawa Matsuo): Saku Momose(百瀬 朔 Momose Saku) *Akie Tsutsui (筒井 昭恵 Tsutsui Akie) : Yuumi Shida (志田 友美 Shida Yūmi) *Hoshiko (星子 Hoshiko) : Yuki Kubota (久保田 悠来 Kubota Yūki) *Tomohisa Hakuta (伯太 智久 Hakuta Tomohisa): Mahiro Takasugi (高杉 真宙 Takasugi Mahiro) *Hiroo Nakazawa (中澤 広尾 Nakazawa Hiroo): Atsushi Shiramata (白又 敦 Shiramata Atsushi) *Keito Daichi (大地 系統 Daichi Keito): Ryō Matsuda (松田 凌 Matsuda Ryō) *Kohaku (琥珀 Kohaku): Ryoma Takeuchi (竹内 涼真 Takeuchi Ryōma) Trivia * Box of Kratos had no idea how to create a Super Sentai Season. * Like their American Counterparts, Each Taiyo Ranger has an Element and Planet Power. See Also * Power Rangers Planet Savior - Power Rangers counterpart Category:Box of Kratos Category:Future Beetle Category:Series